Good Girls Don't Lie
by Countess Black
Summary: Someone wants Reid and she doesn't care who she has to hurt to get him. Now Penelope and the rest of the team are on the crazy's radar.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own anything regarding Criminal Minds unfortunately. I do however have a crazy addiction to anything Spencer Reid. Also if you love Matthew Gray Gubler as much as I do I HIGHLY recommend 68 Kill. He was absolutely amazing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at him through the café window. He was sitting there with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. She was getting really good at watching him without his knowledge. He was so beautiful, so smart, so absolutely perfect. She wanted him, but knew that he would never want to play with her.

He was finished with his book now and drinking the last drops of his coffee. Putting his book in his bag he stood up smoothing his tie and tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind his ear. Grabbing his messenger bag he put the strap across his body and headed out of the café and onto the business of the outside. She almost lost sight of him as he weaved his slim, hard body through the throngs of people. Easing her car forward she pulled into traffic, careful to keep him in her peripheral vision. She pulled the car over again a few blocks ahead of him, constantly looking in the rearview mirror to keep him in her sight.

She wanted him. Her desire for him was growing at a crazy pace. She tried to see his hands through the mirror, she needed to see his hands. There were times she would lay in her bed, her hands running over her body, but in her mind they were his. They were always his. She needed to feel him. And soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer walked down the street heading toward Garcia's house. They had a standing Sunday afternoon date to watch Dr Who and have an early dinner together. It had been that way for the last year or so. If there were no new Dr Who episodes to watch, the two would stream something on Garcia's laptop until they either fell asleep or Spencer went home. It was for this reason he had his own drawer and a small corner in her closet holding a few of his non-foldable clothing items just incase they had to head to the BAU from her place. He seemed to be sleeping at her place more and more lately.

Spencer walked up to Garcia's building after an uneventful walk and after he bought a bouquet of wildflowers like always did. He pressed the buzzer and waited for her bubbly voice to come across the intercom.

"'Ello 'Ello! My beautiful knight is that you?" Penelope's sweet voice rang out.

"It is my lovely maiden. Open thy gates for me." Spencer smiled at the witty repertoire. He loved their interactions. The buzz sounded allowing Spencer to open the door and make his way into the building, never knowing that someone was watching him the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as he walked into the apartment building. Every week she watched him buy flowers and walk to this bitch's apartment. Sometimes he would leave a few hours later and other times he would stay all night. Lately the latter was becoming more and more common place. But that was going to end. He was going to be hers, and soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the door to the apartment opened Reid had arms full of Garcia in her fuzzy unicorn lounge pants and bright purple tank.

"Hi hi hi! How are you? Thank you for the flowers. I tell you every week you don't need to bring flowers. But I like them so thank you." Penelope rambled.

"Your welcome." Reid said walking into the apartment. "So what's on the agenda for this evening? Dr Who? Movie? Knitting?"

Garcia smiled at him and handed him a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread. "Go sit good doctor. I shall be there momentarily." She said shooing him to the living room. She followed a moment later with her own plate and a bottle of wine.

"Wine? What's the occasion?" Spencer asked filling his their glasses.

"You're never going to believe what's on tonight?" Penelope said grinning.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Oh absolutely!" She confirmed turning on the television and turning it to HBO. Spencer sat on the couch munching away happily on his noodles when the Irish duo came across the screen. Leave it to Garcia to find "The Boondock Saints" on tv.

"I can't believe we're watching this." Reid said looking over a Penelope who was staring at Connor McManus. "You have some drool hanging off your lip you know."

"I do not! AND I'll have you know that this is a cult classic."

Spencer just grinned and shook his head, indulging Garcia wasn't a hard thing to do and he really enjoyed spending time with her. Their bond had been growing steadily since Maeve's death and didn't show any signs of slowing down. He also couldn't hide from himself that he was developing feelings for his friend. He had been for a while but lately he had been spending more and more nights at her place and he was wondering if maybe she had felt a shift in their dynamic as well. He was thinking about their interactions as of late and thought that it was quite possible that she was feeling the same as him. But then the icy fear of doubt settled in over his heart and he began to question this.

She wasn't really paying attention to the movie. She liked it and all but it was the time that she got to spend with Reid that she was really wanting. She noticed that she was craving his attention more and more lately and he was giving it to her whenever she wanted it. Morgan of course had noticed and brought it up to her. There was nothing for her to report to him, but she held out hope that maybe things could develop between her and Spencer. Thinking about Spencer gave her a little flutter in her chest and stomach. Lowering her gaze Penelope looked at Spencer out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all.

Turning the tv off Garcia set her empty plate down on the coffee table and turned toward her guest. Spencer looked up from his plate when she flipped off the movie. "Everything okay Penelope?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You have something face. What's up?"

Reid grinned. "What's something face?"

Her heart began to race at his small smile. "You know exactly what I mean so out with it. What's got you a million miles away?" she asked reaching over and gently placing her hand on his arm.

Spencer placed his plate on the coffee table next to hers and shifted his body to face her. 'Now or never I guess.' he thought. Biting his lip he asked, "Has things changed between us? Feeling wise I mean."

Garcia didn't know what to say. So it wasn't just her. She opened her mouth several times trying to say the right thing but nothing would come out.

Reid's heart sank. Maybe he had read the situation all wrong and had made things incredibly awkward. "Not that it's a bad thing if they haven't," he tried to amend "I just, uh, well," he stammered.

Reaching up, Penelope placed her finger on his lips silencing him. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his.

Fireworks exploded in his chest. Reaching forward Spencer slid his hand into her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head to give him better access.

A sudden loud shattering erupted from the front of Penelope's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Last Chapter I recommended 68 Kill, an amazing movie starring Matthew Gray Gubler. This chapter I'm recommending Suburban Gothic. Once again, a Gubler film. Anyone seeing a trend?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope and Reid jumped apart, him shielding her with his body from the perceived danger.

"What the hell?" Garcia yelled grasping the back of Reid's shirt.

"Call Hotch Garcia." Reid said going toward the window.

Grabbing Reid's arm Garcia yanked the man back towards her. "Don't go over there! Don't you watch scary movies? That's just what the killer wants you to do! We'll call Hotch and Morgan to come over and then you can go Nancy Drew over there. But not until there's someone here."

"You're here Penelope. Plus I think it was just a rock that came through the window. It may be absolutely nothing. Just let me look real quick." he said trying once again to walk over to the window.

Penelope again pulled him back towards her this time pressing her trembling body to his. "Please don't Spence. Let's just call the others first." Looking down at his frightened friend Spencer conceded. He nodded to her as he wrapped his one arm around the shaking form of their Tech Analyst and looked back over towards the window. He had a sinking suspicion that the breaking window was not just a fluke. Continuing to stare at the shattered window Reid reluctantly stayed away from it and grabbed his phone to call their boss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How fucking DARE that blond FREAK have the audacity to kiss her man! This was completely unacceptable. There was no way she was going to allow this to continue. If she hadn't threw the rock through the window, who know how far things would have gone.

No. She wouldn't think of that. She would start the next phase of her plan tonight. That BITCH better keep her disgusting hands off of him or she would end up a part of it. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she reminded herself of her plans. She couldn't get ahead of herself if she wanted to make sure Dr. Reid was in love with her. And once he saw what she would do for him, he was bound to be smitten with her forever.

With that thought in mind, she smiled to herself climbing into her car and pulling off into traffic. At least she knew now what the cow looked like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotch and Reid continued to look at the window and rock that had been thrown through it. By the angle and the trajectory, not to mention the distance it traveled into the apartment after crashing through a solid pane of glass, the two men had come to the same conclusion. It had been deliberately thrown and with a great deal of force.

"Why though? Why would someone throw a rock through my window?" Penelope was genuinely confused. She couldn't fathom why someone would do such a thing.

Morgan ran his hands down Penelope's arms pulling her closer to his body. Looking over at his boss and friend, Hotch gave him a small nod of his head. "Baby Girl, have you been flagging anymore cases for the people in your support group?" The memory of Jason Battle coming to the forefront of everyone's mind.

"No. I swear that I haven't done that since I…since then." Looking over at Hotch and Reid she reiterated the fact. "I haven't done anything that you have not given the okay on, sir." Looking at Reid she asked jokingly, "What about you Boy Wonder? You drive anyone to random acts of violence lately?"

"No more than usual I imagine." The man replied causing the occupants of the room to chuckle. Reid had an amazing way of confusing people to the point where they lashed out angrily.

"What about relationships Pretty Boy? Break any hearts lately?" Morgan teased.

Garcia bit her lip and looked over at Reid through her lashes. Was there someone that he was seeing? She had never asked and since he had never said anything different she had just assumed that he was single like her. And you know what they say about assuming. Was it about to make an ass out of her? Did he have a jealous partner that was tired of sharing their boyfriend with her every Sunday afternoon and some nights? Penelope's heart dropped into her stomach. Surely Spencer wouldn't sleep over at her house as much as he did if he had a significant other, even if he was on the couch.

Reid caught the covert look Penelope was sending his way. He knew she was thinking about all the time that spent together and their recent kiss. The way she was biting her lip indicated that she was nervous about his answer. Ironic that she was worried about him spending time with another woman while she was still being embraced by Morgan.

Leveling a look at Derek Spencer gave him his best 'Are you serious right now?' look. "Seriously?"

Smiling Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm just cover the bases. Let's get the glass cleaned up and the window covered. I'll come by tomorrow and fix it before heading to work." Looking over at Hotch, Morgan made sure his boss understood that he would be late for a good reason. Hotch merely nodded again.

"Garcia I don't like the idea of you staying here with a broken window. Why don't you stay with one of us until Morgan gets the window fixed?" Hotch informed his analyst. He was protective of his team and ever since she had been shot he had been accused of being over protective of her. It was true though. She was like his little sister and regardless of their dynamics, she would always be one of his favorite people.

"That's not a bad idea Mama. Grab some clothes and I'll take you home with me and bring you back in the morning when I come to fix the window." Derek offered.

Garcia loved Derek dearly and was touched by his offer, but she would have preferred staying with her customary Sunday evening companion. As she opened her mouth to say that she would be fine in her own home Reid spoke up.

"I'll stay here with her. I already have some things here so it makes more sense." Hotch and Morgan looked at Spencer in surprise. "What? I stay here most Sunday nights. By the time Dr. Who is over it's usually late and Garcia's place is closer to work than mine." he explained.

Garcia's face was flaming from the way Hotch and Morgan were looking between her and Spencer. She had stayed at least one night with everyone on the team usually due to an abundance of alcohol consumption, so why was it such a surprise that Reid stayed with her on Sunday nights? And further more why did it matter? And why was she getting grouchy over this? Penelope took a deep breath. The adrenaline rush for the earlier incident was wearing off and exhaustion was starting to settle into her bones.

"Now that it's settled can we please get this done? I'm getting really tired and want to get to bed. Work o'clock comes early in the morning." Penelope sighed rubbing the space between her eyes with her fingers. A headache was forming and she really needed a shower and some Tylenol to head it off at the pass.

"Go ahead and get ready for bed Garcia. We'll take care of this." Hotch said grabbing the broom and dust pan from the broom closet. Handing Reid the dust pan he began sweeping the glass up while Morgan found a sturdy box to cover the window with. Once that was done the men pushed Garcia's heavy TV unit up against the window so no one would be able to climb through.

Penelope was still in the shower when Hotch and Morgan left leaving Reid in the living room by himself. Sitting on the couch the profiler stared in the direction of the busted window. He could have sworn he had seen a shadow racing away after the glass broke. But he was also dazed by the incredible feeling of Garcia's lips on his and the distracting way her body had pressed against his. He was still in deep thought when he felt the woman's fingers comb through his hair causing him to close his eyes. He loved it when she did that.

"Bathroom's free if you want to take a shower and get ready for bed." the softness of her voice made his eyes open. She was looking in the direction of the window as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

Reaching up Reid grasped Penelope's hand bringing it down to his lips where he kissed her wrist in a very un-Reid like move. "Don't worry okay. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She smiled down at the doctor. Using the hand that he still held, she turned it cupping his strong jaw leaned down and gave him a brief kiss on his lips. "Go get a shower my knight. This princess has had enough excitement for one day." Grinning at her Reid stood, gathered his things and headed to the bathroom for a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer rushed through his shower not wanting to be away from Garcia for too long. Rinsing the conditioner from his hair Reid turned off the water and opened the shower door, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. Stepping out and onto the rug Spencer dried his body hurrying to get his pajama pants on so that he could get back to Penelope.

Leaving the warmth of the bathroom, he made a beeline for the living room before hearing his name being called from the bedroom. Turning towards his friend's room, he found her sitting on her bed hugging a fuzzy zebra pillow to her chest. Walking towards her Reid dropped his dirty clothes into her hamper and sat next to her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around the woman he pulled her body until she was in his lap, leaning against his chest. "It's going to be okay Penelope. I'm here with you. No one is going to hurt you."

Looking up from her position against his chest Penelope nodded that she agreed and then tucked herself back against him. Reid pressed his lips against her hair and began rubbing her back. Slowly Penelope began to relax within Reid's strong embrace. He made her feel so safe and cared for. Turning her face upwards, Garcia softly kissed the side of his jaw.

Reid stopped his ministrations and looked down at the woman in his lap. Moving his hands from her back to her face, he cupped her jaw and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss was gentle and almost shy until Penelope opened his lips and slid her tongue along the seam of Spencer's lips. The man groaned at the contact and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along hers. It didn't take long for the couple to find themselves laying down with Reid nestled comfortably between Garcia's legs.

Penelope could feel the effects the make out session was having on Spencer. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she didn't want to take things further, but with everything that had occurred that evening she decided that it may be better to put a more intimate situation on hold. Pulling back slightly, Penelope relaxed the hold she had on his hair, only then realizing her fingers were even entwined within the strands. Pulling away slightly the woman looked up at the man she wanted to be her lover and gave him a small smile.

"It's getting late and Morgan is going to be here early to fix that window. How about we call it a night and continue this when we don't have to be up so early?" Penelope asked, half hoping he'd fight her on letting them finish what they started. In true Reid fashion however he simply smiled the sweetest smile at her and removed himself from between her legs. Leaning over he pressed a chaste peck to her lips before rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Garcia said sitting up.

"To the couch. I always sleep on the couch." Spencer replied looking mildly confused.

Patting the bed next to her Penny smiled. "Not anymore my sweet knight. If you can kiss me to the point of making my toes curl, then you can sleep next to me."

Blushing slightly, Spencer crawled into the bed next to Penelope, relaxing his body as the woman snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep. All thoughts of exploding glass and weird shadows disappearing. Unfortunately, Reid lay awake thinking of just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Morgan knocked on the door bright and early the next day. So bright and early in fact that Reid was still asleep and Penelope was just waking up and starting the coffee. Opening the door Penelope blearily gazed out at Derek. "It's not even 5:30 and I haven't had coffee yet Derek." The woman warned before allowing the man entry.

Walking in Derek smiled at his Baby Girl and headed toward the shattered window before stopping cold in front of the couch. "I thought Reid said he was going to stay here last night and keep watch." Morgan's tone indicated clearly that he wasn't happy to not see the genius at his post.

"I did." Came from the man in question as he stumbled from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Making himself a strong cup of coffee, neither he nor Penelope saw the look on the other man's face at Reid waltzing his way out of her bedroom.

Morgan's eyebrows did a great impression of Dwayne Johnson as he observed the two people in the kitchen. It was obvious something was going on between them the way they interacted. The barely noticeable touches and shy smiles were clear to Morgan though. Turning back towards the window, Derek replaced the glass and then joined the two for breakfast before leaving together for work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making their way from the parking garage to the elevator, the three friends picked up their two fellow team members and headed towards their floor. Walking into the BAU they had barely made their way to the bull pen when Hotch came out of his office, Rossi following close behind.

"Everyone to the conference room." He said without preamble.

Looking at each other, everyone quickly dropped their things onto the nearest desks and headed after their boss.

"DC police are asking for our help with this one. Murder occurred last night of a woman in her mid-thirties, blond hair, and had this word carved into her chest." Hotch flipped on the screen and brought up a picture of the victim. The word "PIG" carved into her skin. "A bouquet of flowers were also recovered at the scene."

Reid looked at the crime scene photos and noticed that there was a strange blood pattern on the victim's mouth.

"What happened to her mouth?"

Hotch looked at Reid. "She had her tongue completely ripped out of her mouth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched from an alley way two blocks away, waiting for the black government issued SUVs. He would come. She knew he would. And he would understand her message. They were meant to be. And they disgusting bitch he had been spending his Sundays with would soon be nothing but a passing thought.


End file.
